A Ravenclaw,A Slytherin and their scarves
by PuddingIsMyPatronus
Summary: One shot Draco x Luna fanfic.Christmas is approaching, and Luna Lovegood has lost her scarf. Draco takes a walk through the school and finds it, meeting the strange yet wonderful Luna Lovegood!What happens when they meet one another? Read to find out!


It was just another Friday afternoon for the fifteen year old Slytherin Prince, he had not a clue about the strange encounter he was about to have.

His silver eyes were almost frozen, and his face was turned into the characteristic frown that appeared when Draco Malfoy wasn't smirking at some idiotic Gryffindor, or any muggle born students. A hand went up to go through his blond hair, looking about.

Draco had absolutely no clue what on Earth he was doing here at the moment. In fact, he was just wondering about aimlessly. There was no were for him to go, Quidditch practice was in a bit, and homework was far from his mind, some one would most likely doing it for him.

There was a piece of cloth, in the middle of the corridor. It was blue and gold, something that belongs to the Ravenclaws? A scarf perhaps? Possibly. The curious Slytherin walked forward until his foot met the cloth, he kicked it a bit. Most definitely a scarf. A moment passed, there wasn't a soul in the hall but Draco. Draco stooped down and picked the scarf up.

It felt soft, not as silky as his own scarf was, it was probably made of common cotton. Draco had had his scarf made specially for him, so there was obvious difference in the texture of the cloth. Near the end of it, there an L was, embedded into the cloth. It was rather artistic, an eagle seemingly circled it as well. Who ever this L person was, they were very good with their wands, or needles one.

"Hello Draco," A dreamy voice said softly behind the boy, causing him to jump and whirl around looking at none other then Loony Lovegood. "I see you found my scarf, I've been looking for it most of the day."

Wonderful.

First, she called him Draco, which was something no one but a few Slytherin's do. Now she was looking at him with those big silvery gray eyes. "This is yours?"

The girl nodded, that small smile inviting conversation, "Yes, some one had stolen it from me, people like to do that from time to time." Luna told him as she held a hand out, expecting the boy to hand over the scarf. Instead he stood silent, staring at the girl, still holding onto the scarf, he turned it over in his hands.

"You're a Slytherin, you shouldn't be talking to me." It wasn't a question, it was a calm statement. It was also a very true statement.

The blond nodded quietly, looking to the scarf before looking back to Luna who had a bright smile lighting up her face as she walked forward to Draco, taking a hold of the scarf while still allowing Draco to hold it. Draco took a step back letting his hands fall to his sides.

"I shouldn't, I'm not." Draco told her sternly, frowning deeper as Luna laughed slightly, it sounded like tinkling bells, and it annoyed him. Why was she laughing in the face of Draco Malfoy? He couldn't comment on her blood status to make her angry, he didn't know anything about the girl, yet she was _laughing. _

"Yes, you are. You just spoke to me." Luna told him dreamily, placing her scarf around her neck, he seemed about ready to protest, but in the end decided that it wasn't worth it. Luna took a step forward and lightly put her hand to his cheek before withdrawing it, her smile wider then ever.

The place where Luna had touched his cheek burned, and Draco knew that his once pale cheeks where turning a light red color. The fifteen year old stayed silent as Luna waved to him, her scarf just barely covering the butter-cork necklace that he hadn't noticed before.

"Goodbye Draco, thank you for finding my scarf, be careful around the mistletoe! Nargles are very sneaky theives." She warned brightly, sending another wave of good-bye leaving the Malfoy there.

Twas the morning Draco left Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays, and in his dormitory, he found a strangely present that was left unlabeled. The wrapping paper was odd looking. It had corks on it, and some strange creature... sure it was a trick, (initially) Draco sat it on his bed to chuck it out the window or hand to someone he disliked. After getting dressed and ready to leave, the boy's eyes strayed to the package once more.

His mate Blaise Zabini came over and asked about it, "Who is that from, mate? It isn't even Christmas yet."

Draco shrugged lightly, trying not to pay attention to the oddly wrapped box, though it called to him, the wrapping paper almost yelling at him, screaming saying that he needed to open this present. After a moment of internal struggle, Draco decided to take a risk and open the paper, being sure not to rip it as he did so.

Inside was a Slytherin scarf, made out of almost the same material the blond girls had been, except it was softer and smoother. There was a note inside, which Blaise snatched up quickly and read aloud.

_Dear Draco, _

_I hope you have a Merry Christmas and that my scarf helps keep you warm. Also, I made the wrapping paper myself...it took a long while, it was worth it. Under the small clothe covering the bottom you can find a necklace, it keeps the nargles away. _

_Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! _

Blaise was confused and looking at Draco curiously as he pulled out a bottle-cork necklace. A small smile lightened Draco's pale face as he stole the note back and put everything back away, before storing his box into a suitcase.

"Who was that from?"

"Oh, no one."


End file.
